vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
142212-uninstalled-cya-in-future-maybe
Content ---- ---- If you are stuck on the loading screen it is not always their fault... Game issues can sometimes be on the player's end. (Hardware/software, internet connect and so forth.) Since you've already uninstalled I do not see a point in trying to help you figure out why you are stuck on the loading screen. And yes, your computer can run some games just fine but have issues with a game and it still be software/hardware. I've seen it first hand. (Video card updates can be wonky.) Anywho, best wishes to you. | |} ---- The game ran for over a year and the issue never happened (except maybe occasionally). It came up recently and unpredictably (in software development terms). They can fix it, they will fix it, it is in their best interests to fix it. Just because they haven't solved it in your very short timetable doesn't mean it is unsolvable. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Except they are not "fanboying". Please, please stop throwing this word around. I really hate blanket statements such as these. He gives us absolutely NOTHING about his problem besides "hey guys I got stuck in an infinite loop of a loading screen". When you offer no information on your side, do you really expect serious answers to a problem after seeing several of these raging threads (with almost no substance) go nowhere and the OP will have none of it? I applaud anyone in CS (in any industry) as I would just absolutely lose it on some people. When you make an inflammatory post such as this, it doesn't help your case. Here's my view on posts like these after seeing so many of them: | |} ---- ---- How are we supposed to offer help when he gave no indication of what his problems are? | |} ---- ---- ---- HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HELP IF WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THE PROBLEM IS. We can't just assume what it was that made him leave, that's no better than heckling him for posting a thread about him leaving with no reason as to why. | |} ---- Then all the bots flooding General Discussion on occasion would start flooding the Support section. Then no one would get the service they need 'cause they're dealing with the bot flooding. Better off limiting the number of new topics free players can make per day or so. | |} ---- His character is stuck in a loading screen so he rage quit. | |} ---- First Highlight: None of us are butthurt nor do we have a reason to be, if there is evidence to support the claim, then by all means show us. Blue Highlight: It wasn't because of posts like these that players were lost in great numbers, heck not even the majority come to forums on a regular basis anyway. They were lost due to mechanics and time-gates within the game, rarely did it have anything to do with what went on in the forums. But if you have evidence to the contrary by all means please enlighten us. Second Highlight: I don't know about you but even when I am seething mad I still have the decency to explain my problem, especially when it comes to computers/hardware/games. Third Highlight: Again, if any serious mocking took place, please show us evidence of it. Just like you get tired of people "mocking" him and see no apparent end, let's use your statement and put yourself in our shoes when seeing all of these posts meant to invoke vitriol on either side. Edited October 11, 2015 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- Okay, I guess I can see that from his post...but it reads less as 'here is my problem, won't you fix it' and more 'I don't care enough to have my problems dealt with, I am going to be angry at people now'. Even then that's a technical issues that I don't think most of the general forum populace would have the means to deal with. | |} ---- Nice use of throwing out the victim card. You're not guilty of anything, I just like to see some claims backed up, that's all. Nor is he guilty of anything, as we don't know the facts behind he posted what he did (besides inferring that it was inflammatory). I'm not about to rush to judgement, if you are going to claim one thing (in any forum for that matter) be prepared to defend what you say. This extends to real life as well. Segregating people as these topics so often do only makes the problem worse. Edited October 11, 2015 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- Evidence?, wow now he is guilty of something and me too it seems. | |} ---- He probably just did uninstalled and left the game and left this message to vent, its a shame because i would have like to hear his full story because im concerned about what happened to him could possibly happen to me or anyone else. | |} ---- Yea, right. Better off with read only for f2p. Arenanet did that too recently, seems to work. Have players contact support directly. | |} ---- ---- In order to help we really need more information then what has been given. There is no real indication that his characters were lost (as such CAN be recovered unless there is some serious data loss in their system. Which is unlikely.) There is also nothing but his word that he was 'ignored' by the CS team. He may not have been clear about the situation. They may have given him an answer that he didn't want. He may not have the technical know how to understand what they told him. There are a whole slew of factors this OP has left out. Either out of anger or because this is one of those infamous, "I didn't fool them, they are horrible," type of posts. You pick. I'd be more than happy to try and help them figure out what is wrong... | |} ---- ---- That word, I don't think it means what you think it means. Nobody in this thread is blindly defending the game, the OP didn't specify anything and knee jerked himself all the way to the uninstall button. I can't be a "fanboy", I quit last year because i'd had enough of the games problems and dead servers and now i'm still suffering from lag on the EU servers. I can't possibly think of a single reason to defend Carbine but threads like this serve no purpose whatsoever. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Why not just take it a whole step further and remove F2P all together, so the game can die again? Seriously, there is nothing wrong with F2P players to post on the forums. | |} ---- They were talking about spambots that are/were periodically flooding the forums with new threads. Really gotta read the whole thing, man. | |} ---- Indeed, read the whole thing and think a little. If you restrict posting on the forums for F2P, just to stop spambots, you are doing it wrong. Why punish an entire community over something that happens regardless. There is a simple solution to the issue, just add a bot checker to the " create a new topic" option of the forum. or another simple one, tie the level of your character to posting on the forum. Edited October 11, 2015 by Syrellaris | |} ---- There's also already a sticky thread created by Carbine Studios staff about how they're taking measures to deal with bots that shouldn't impact players. So there's that, too. | |} ---- I think you're assuming a lot when it comes to the tone of the thread that isn't there. I didn't say what I said because I'm a fanboy. I didn't say what I said because I was butthurt. I didn't say what I said to mock him. I can't speak for the others but if you're lumping everyone together that includes me and I'm going to stand up for what I said. What I did was provide context. He made several incorrect assumptions about the unfixable nature of the problem and I wanted to clear that up for him and anyone else that came after. As for helping him? As far as I can tell this is the load screen bug that has been biting people at random since the relaunch. There's nothing I can do, there's nothing support can do. The only thing they can do right now is reboot the servers every so often because that clears it up for a while. Once the developers fix the code the game will go back to the way it was and was meant to be and will be again. The most helpful thing anyone can say to him or anyone else with the problem is buckle in and grow some patience, it will be fixed pretty soon. Cancelling and uninstalling is a hasty choice for a game that is 50 cents a day if you subscribe, but can play for free if you don't want to sub. Sure there are plenty of other games out there, but this really is one of the better ones and deserves a shot. If he had come to the forums looking for help, I might have been inclined to say all that to him. Since he came to say he'd already ragequit, what exactly would the point be? I'm only saying it now because you felt the need to (weakly) try to call people out over something they have every right to think is a silly and hasty response. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- 10mins... :) :) :) i laughed my ass of on this. Madda, please check my forum activity :) all i'm doing since day one is looking for help and solution for this. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hold on, I'm going to need to quote myself here: Did you get that? Let me try it again: Unless you yourself are a technical expert that is simultaneously well-versed in the workings of Wildstar's programming and were present for examining the errors from a year ago I don't think you're qualified to say that the same problem a year ago has the same source as the problem today. You need to be patient with the understanding that maybe it takes time to find out what the problem is because if they just go tinkering around willy-nilly it would probably break something and cause problems for someone else. Code is complex, you can't just look at it for two seconds and go 'Oh, there's the loading problem' and fix it. | |} ---- ---- This a thousand times. I am no expert in coding and I still understand how difficult it can be not only to track down the source of an issue, but to fix it without possibly breaking something else. (Depends on where the problem is and how the problem is being caused.) Now toss in the fact that the game was re-coded (read that; coded over) for the free-2-play launch. This causes even more issues when it comes to tracking down, and worse, fixing problems. I have a great respect for anyone who works with code. Not because I am a fan(boy/girl) but because I know how bloody difficult/annoying it is to go through code to try and figure out what went wrong. If it is annoying with simple stuff... I can only imagine how agravating it is looking through complex calls and processes. | |} ---- One of my friends has been unable to play his character since he created it shortly after the game went F2P. He immediately sent in a ticket and it has not yet been resolved. And this guy is very good with computers so it's not like he did something dumb or it's an easy user side fix. He hasn't been playing with us at all because of this. ;( Your quiet circle jerk is part of why this game died and part of why everybody thinks Wildstar's community is so toxic. The new players are the game's savior and you better be damn grateful we bothered to try it because NCSoft has no problem shutting down games that are not earning their keep. Edited October 12, 2015 by Leiloni | |} ---- That sucks. There might be a good chance his ticket simply got lost amongst the shuffle of all the other tickets, especially because a large number of players were having this issue. Since it still hasn't been fixed, have your friend submit another ticket. | |} ---- These forums were (still are sometimes, maybe?) getting completely blasted by spam threads advertising I don't even know what. I mean like 6 pages of threads created in the space of an hour. Nobody is trying to silence the voices of people who play for free, it was simply talking about some kind of limitation being put in place to prevent the forum from getting spammed. Which has already been done and there's even a stickied thread about it. Not that you noticed it, though, since you decided they were talking about people instead of spam bots. | |} ---- He was not talking about bots. Nobody in this thread is talking about bots. They are complaining about the OP not giving enough information in his help thread, so their response is to call for F2P players to have limited access so they don't have to read threads like this. | |} ---- Smiley's statement was in response to a post by Remorrhaid on the first page of this thread that was specifically talking about the bots that are (were?) flooding this forum. There is a sticky thread talking about these very bots. | |} ---- This is the post. It is talking about the bots. | |} ----